After All
by rkoravensgirl22
Summary: Both fell hard in love - one with the Lunatic Fringe and one with a beautiful makeup artist. Fast forward a couple years, both relationships are now over. Feeling devastated and alone, two people who weren't all that close forge an unforgettable bond - will that bond turn into something more? What happens when someone reenters the picture?
1. Chapter 1

After All

Summary: Both fell hard in love – one with the Lunatic Fringe, one with a beautiful makeup artist. Fast forward a couple years, both relationships are now over. Feeling devastated and alone, two people who weren't all that close before forge an unforgettable bond – will this bond turn to something more? What happens when someone reenters the picture?

Chapter 1: How It All Began

Coming off a successful independent circuit career, Natalie walked into the WWE Performance Center confident in her skills and more importantly, herself. She rose through the ranks from performing at armories and small gymnasiums to a prized old-school Pennsylvania circuit. Now, here she was walking into the massive Florida center with other independent wrestlers. Over the next few days, she began to get to know her competition as well as enter into some friendships, one special in particular. Enter Jonathan Good better known in the independent circuit, as Jon Moxey – the crazy, gritty character who was as skillful in the ring as he was on the mic. Something captivated her about him – perhaps it was his unique personality or maybe just the rugged good looks. She struck up an immediate friendship with him that she hoped would turn into more.

"Hey you." Jon said walking in the door, from the gym.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Just had a meeting with the higher-ups."

"Already? Someone must be special." Natalie said, starting out with some stretches.

"Just wanted to let me know where they think I need to improve, where I'm going and if I can make it to the big leagues."

"And do they think the WWE is ready for Jon Moxley?" Natalie smiled at him.

"Not so much yet."

"I'm confident one day, you'll be a star just like myself. Perhaps we should start carrying ourselves like him." Natalie said referring to one of the more talented wrestlers, as well as the most cocky, Colby Lopez.

"Not a fan?"

"His confidence is a turn-off."

"Trying to get into his pants?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, his confidence is too much for me. I can't stand someone who thinks so highly of himself."

"If we didn't think highly of ourselves, we wouldn't be here."

"Point taken."

"He's really not a bad guy – just very determined for his goal." Natalie nodded her head. "Are we going for a Tuesday movie night ritual?"

"Of course. It's my pick tonight."

"You better not pick something scary. I hate scary shit."

"All the reason for you to get close to me." Jon winked at her; she just threw her white towel at him.

Colby Lopez, better known to the wrestling circuits as Tyler Black, looked at the twosome completely flirting with each other. He shook his head – he struck up a friendship with Jon and he didn't seem like the type to settle down.

Like Natalie and Jon alike, he too had been through the wrestling circuit. He was a star for Ring of Honor before they let him go and he had other contracts on the table before he finally got a chance with the WWE.

He looked down at his vibrating phone signally a text from his girlfriend, Leighla. She was fun, smart and extremely beautiful. She worked in the Tampa area as an esteemed makeup artist. They had met through friends and it was sizzling from the get go.

_Can't wait to see you tonight. Train hard, baby._

_Right back at you. _He quickly wrote his response, put his phone away and hurried over to where main WWE trainer, Bill DeMott was rounding up the troops signaling the end of a long day of training.

Hard to believe that was three years ago – all three now were huge WWE Superstars and definitely, the future of the WWE. However, tonight for Natalie – tonight wasn't about celebrating. Tonight was just another house show on the tough WWE schedule. Tonight was made to be over – do your job, hide from everyone and be on to the next city – and most importantly, stay away from the man, now known as Dean Ambrose.

A/N: Recently, my infatuation with Dean Ambrose has quickly changed into a Seth Rollins crush. This idea is just a fantasy in my head that I hope to bring to life through story-form. Please review and let me know if I should keep this story going! Thanks for reading!


	2. Survivor Series

After All –

Chapter 2 – Survivor Series

A/N: Thanks to my one reviewer, alibob687 and to my favoriters (that's not a word, I know). I really appreciated them. Please keep liking and reviewing!

_October 2012_

The WWE had been put on notice – a new Diva was in town and she was coming to make her presence felt soon. RAW had been showing vignettes leading up to Natalie's Survivor Series debut. Vince McMahon, as well as Triple H had taking an extreme liking to this new Diva. She was putting in quality work at the Performance Center as well as taking to social media to create a cult-like following. Natalie walked out of the Performance Center office, after a weekly meeting with Triple H to meet her boyfriend, Jon Good and the two guys he was being teamed with, as a new faction, Joe Anoai and Colby Lopez.

"Well, how'd it go?" Jon remarked as she sat down next to him.

"Same shit. They can't wait til Survivor Series."

"Big night for all of us." Colby remarked, as he was the previous NXT Champion, now being moved up to the main roster the same night as Natalie.

"Can't wait to celebrate. Such a relief. I never thought I'd get here."

"So many closed doors." Jon agreed.

"Doors not opening fast enough for me." Colby said. Sometimes Natalie was put off by his cocky personality – seemed only to care about what was in it for him.

"What are we doing tonight?" Natalie asked Jon.

"Typical movie night."

Later that night..

Natalie cuddled up next to Jon at their small apartment in Tampa. These nights were typical – movie nights because they were too worn out to get ready to hit the town in Tampa. They had been together for about a year now. Natalie knew he wasn't the one to propose but she hoped for it in the future.

"Almost a year of you, Good."

"And you aren't sick of me yet?"

"Nope." Natalie smiled at him. "Might have to kick you to the curb though."

"What for?" Jon raised an eyebrow.

"My popularity is going through the roof and after Survivor Series, I might have to find someone better." Natalie joked.

"Harsh."

Survivor Series 2012

The Divas Championship was the third match on the card, between Eve Torres and Kaitlyn. Natalie was to interrupt the match to introduce herself to the Divas division. Natalie paced back and forth before the match. The boys of the Shield were there to calm her down, and surprisingly it wasn't Jon to be the main support system.

"Natalie, you've wanted this all your life and it's right out of those curtains. This is your time – we've watched you and we all know you have talent. Use it, don't waste it. This could be your one shot." Colby grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Thanks Colby, that's what I needed."

During the match, Natalie's theme song hit and the crowd cheered. Natalie stood at the top of the entrance ramp in her new red and black gear that was sexy and classy, both at the same time.

"Blah, blah, blah. This match is so boring. What do you think, Indianapolis?" Natalie smirked when her cheap pop elicited a huge crowd response. "Just let me introduce myself. I'm Natalie – former NXT standout and I'm putting you both on blast – step up your game because I'm gunning for the Championship and bring some talent back to the Divas division." Natalie posed at the top, smiled at the crowd and then went backstage.

"Wow, what a rush." Natalie stepped backstage.

"That was amazing." Jon said as he kissed her.

Triple H came over to the pair. "That was great. Excellent, Natalie. You deserve this. I know you have the potential to be big in this company." He gave her a hug.

"Thank you, sincerely. That means so much."

Later on that evening..

Ryback looked as though he was getting ready to win the WWE Championship; however, three men dressed in black came through the crowd and triple power-bombed him leaving the WWE Universe wondering who these mysterious three men were.

"What a night." Natalie said sliding into bed with Jon.

"Incredible. I never thought I'd get to share it with anyone." Jon smirked at her as he kissed her nose.

"I think the best is yet to come, Jon."

Present Day

Everyone looked at her with the same pitiful look in their eye. She didn't want their pity nor did she need it. She was the fool – she understood that. Her four year relationship with Jon Good blew up right in front of her face, with everyone seemingly knowing but her. She tried her best to avoid everyone but since it was such a family backstage, she knew she'd run into someone wanting to talk to her. Her best friends in the WWE had always been Lana and AJ. She walked into the Divas locker room and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Yes, we've all been dumped before. She doesn't want your pity." Lana said distracting the other Divas.

"We haven't all been cheated on that severely, though." Nikki Bella laughed. She had never been a fan of Natalie's.

Natalie just ignored her, found her spot and thanked Lana for the introduction.

"I don't even want to be here." Natalie whispered.

"Have you seen them?" Lana asked.

"No and I don't know what to do if I do."

"Neither are worth losing your job over."

"I know." Natalie said heading to the bathroom to change.

Natalie had a match against Paige tonight – they were currently feuding for the #1 Contenders spot for AJ's title. Natalie walked up to the gorilla position where a familiar friend was standing there.

"I'm sorry." Colby told her, sincerely.

"Don't be. Wasn't your fault." Natalie half-smiled.

"Hey, you're smiling – that's a good thing."

"First smile since it happened." Natalie smiled again.

"It's his loss, remember that."

"I keep telling myself that."

"Have you seen them?"

Natalie was about sick of that question. "No, thank God. I really don't know what I'd do if I did. Just want to get this match over with and go home."

"Did he move out?"

"Yeah but I'm looking for a new place."

"Why don't you come to Iowa for our three day break?"

Natalie was stunned – Colby was never this nice to her, but he went through an even more public breakup than her, earlier in the year.

"Are you sure?" Natalie needed something – something to get her mind off of him and her.

"Yeah, let's just have some fun. I hardly knew you when you were with Jon and I'd like to get to know you, only as friends, of course."

"Sure, what the hell? I need something to look forward to."

"Well then I suggest not turning around." Natalie ignored his advice and turned around and that's where she saw them.


End file.
